Crossroads: A SwanQueen Story
by ILuvJanetJackson
Summary: Regina and Emma starting dating immediately after Henry brought her back to Storybrook. Emma sided with her new girlfriend instead of her troubled son, believing the lies Regina told her. The curse was not broken by Emma kissing Henry. It was broken when Emma, with the help of true love, got Regina pregnant with a daughter.


_**Regina and Emma starting dating immediately after Henry brought her back to Storybrook. Emma sided with her new girlfriend instead of her troubled son, believing the lies Regina told her. The curse wasn't broken by Emma kissing Henry. It was broken when Emma, with the help of true love, got Regina pregnant with a daughter.**_

Emma was a woman at a crossroads. On one hand she had her long lost parents who she had come to realize loved her. She had her son whose personality mirrored hers more and more as the days flew by. Now she even had her sons' dad back in the picture urging her to give their relationship another try, they did share a kid after all. On the other hand she had the gorgeous yet dangerously addictive woman lying asleep in her hospital bed. Regina was like the illegal drugs so many of the other foster kids died trying sale and inhale. Emma knew Regina was bad for her but she could not deny she loved the older woman. Regina brought as much love to her as the love she had taken away from her when she enacted the curse. Now, Regina had her forever in the form of a beautiful like baby named Emily. Emma knew she could no longer heed her mother's wishes and ignore the woman. No, now she had to protect the woman.

Emma was pulled out of her thoughts by a soft cry coming from the transparent crib beside Regina's bed. Emily quickly stood from the small chair beside Regina's bed and made her way over to the crib where her daughter was turning red in the small amount of time she had been crying. She had somehow worked her arms out of the blanket cocoon the nurses had placed her in. A smaller pair of her eyes stared back at Emma. Emily was clearly Regina's offspring but she had the eyes of her blonde mother.

"It's ok kid. You're okay." Emma reached into the crib and plucked her daughter out using other hands as if she was the answer to life itself. Emma brought her daughter close to her chest as the new born continued to whine and cry. It sounded a lot like kitten cries Emma thought. "I'm sorry kid. I know this place it very different from your mommy's tummy but I promise it isn't that bad. I promise to protect you and make sure you are just as safe and warm and feed as you were in there ok." Emma promised knowing she meant it. Emily snuggled deeper into her mom's chest but continued on with her crying.

Emma started to pace around the room and gently rock the baby back to sleep before she woke up Regina. It was not working. After a few minutes of that, Emma decided to un-wrap Emily from her blanket and checks her diaper for any special deliveries. Nope, the baby was dry and still had that newborn smell.

"Emma." A very weak voice came from behind her. Emma turned around to see a very tired and weak Regina trying to sit up. Emma wanted to tell her not to try and sit up but she had no idea of how to even talk to the woman, not after all that had happened.

"Um, sorry, she won't stop crying." Emma turned to face her ex who still carried that pregnancy glow just hours after giving birth. Even then, Regina was breath-takingly gorgeous.

"Give her to me. I want to see my daughter." Regina said reaching her arms out, ready to hold her daughter for the second time.

The moment Emma placed her daughter into Regina's arms the baby stopped crying. Regina almost formed tears of joy remembering her struggles with baby Henry accepting her. This baby already loved her. Regina had felt it when the baby was growing inside of her. Emily was a product of true love even if her parent were too far gone to accept it.

Somehow Regina could sense that Emily was hungry, thus causing the tears.

"Is she ok? Should I call Whale?" Emma asked concerned, after placing herself a distance away from the Queen.

"That won't be necessary Ms. Swan; I think she is just hungry." Regina informed.

"Hungry?! But you just feed her like three hours ago." Emma said somewhat shocked.

"Well, she is her mother's daughter." Regina said causing Emma to roll her eyes. "Can you help me with this gown?" Regina asked trying to pull the front of her gown down to reveal her left breast so her daughter could feast.

Feeling a little awkward, Emma walked over and did as asked. She pulled Regina's gown down just enough to release the left bosom. Regina was not fazed by her partial nudity in front of Emma. After all, the woman had seen much more intimate areas than a boob. Emma however felt uneasy looking at the woman who turned her on with a simple hair flip. Nevertheless, she continued to watch in amazement as Regina brought Emily to her breast and tickled the baby's toothless gums with the nipple. Emily immediately latched onto her mother and sucked as if her life depended on it. Regina hissed at the pain and at seeing this Emma rubbed the babies arm and instructed her to ease up on the food. Shocking both women, Emily seemed to follow direction.

As Emma watched Emily, Regina watched Emma.

"So I assume you want to talk about where we stand now that we have a newborn between us."

"Not really, we can have the same arrangement we have with Henry." Emma stated.

"And what arrangement would that be? You take my son away from me and I watch from my car as you play house with that barbarian you call a boyfriend."

"Neal is NOT my boyfriend."

"Whatever Ms. Swan, this is about the children and although it seem as if Henry thinks he doesn't need me anymore, this baby does. She needs me and that is something no one, not even your self-righteous parents can deny."

Emma seemed to be listening but did not respond so Regina sighed and turned back to the baby.

"Henry does need you." Emma informed in a whisper.

"Excuse me?"

"I said Henry does need you. He just inherited my hard head and can't see past his grandparents being Prince Charming and Snow White yet. I try to get him to talk to you, I do, but he is just…" Emma tried.

"I understand Emma. It is ok. Where I failed with him, I shall do right with our little princess."

"I've been thinking about this too and I want her to grow up with both parents. I want her to have a real family."

"What are you saying?"

"Regina listen to me because I don't think I can say this a second time. I love you. God help me I am still in love with you. You shattered my dreams of growing up with my parents and did things that disgust me to even think about. But, even after all that I still love you and…I still want to be with you. I want to give US another try, my parent be damned. I want to raise our kids together, in the manor, as a family. I want to come home after work to your lasagna on the table and toys around the house. I want to massage your feet after a long day and defend you from all the people in the little town. I want the Regina I fell in love with. I want to be with her…if she still wants me." Emma said in one breath.

Regina was so focused on Emma's words; she did not notice Emily had finished her dinner until a gurgle caught her attention. Regina immediately lifted the baby to her shoulder and Emma pulled Regina's gown back up, waiting for an answer. The two women sat in silence until Emily let out a small burp that was a little too mighty for a newborn. Regina's eyes widened in shock.

"Like you said, she is my daughter right." Emma said light heartedly.

"Our daughter, Ms. Swan." Regina replied looking into Emma's eyes. "I've missed you." Regina said starting to tear up.

"I've missed you too. I love you so much Gina." Emma stood from her chair and enveloped her small family in a soft hug filled with love.

_**That's it for this one-shot. I may do another part if you guys like it. I just really like the idea of a SwanQueen baby girl. So, please review and/or favorite this story if you liked it. Thanks for reading.**_


End file.
